Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas sitôt…
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 59] ... Suite de SOS Duo... En toute simplicité... Cela ce passe quelque mois plus tard... Super court, désolé... YAOI


Titre : **Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas sitôt…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 59) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Oh la la cela commence mal cette histoire..._

_Méchant Heero va !__Tu fais de la peine à Duo, heureusement que Cat est là !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 18 juin 2007 finit à 23h30.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 19 juin 2007 à plus de 22h45 ( Je n'ai jamais pu le mettre sur FF) ... **Mercredi matin vers 7h** (Avant de partir au travail)._

Bon et bien en premier, je m'excuse pour le texte qui va être super mini. Mais en plus, vers 22h, j'ai eu un souci de voisines… Ce qui fait que j'ai dû arrêter l'écriture de celui-ci et à plus de 23h15, j'étais crevée pour écrire encore 3 pages de texte.  
Donc…  
Pas terrible… Mais c'était une fois de plus du « ça » ou « rien »… Pour certains ou certaines le « rien » aurait été mieux, et bien désolé, ce n'est pas le cas… Ceux-là ont d'autres textes à leur disposition et d'autres auteurs…  
Je vous demande donc une nouvelle fois d'être indulgents…  
Je vais faire mieux pour la dernière, avant la rentrée… Enfin je vais faire tout mon possible…  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court. Méga mini, désolé pas pu faire mieux cette semaine. **

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **MARDI** **_(Heuuu, là c'est mort)_** 〰 ◈

◈

◇ **Merci à Siashini pour cette correction. **◇

◇◈◇

_**J'ai un souci de net une fois de plus depuis ce week-end, celui-ci soute toute les 2 minutes et encore…**_

_**Même là pour vous le mettre en ligne cela a été un gros caca de crotte de fennec, je vous dis pas et puis si… J'ai mis plus d'une 1h30 pour le mettre en ligne et avec la technique de triche, après plus de 10 tentatives, car FF n'a jamais voulu prendre mon fichier. **_

_**Saleté va…**_

_**Donc, je vais répondre à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une review pour une fois, après la mise en ligne de l'OS de ce mardi… Dés que je peux bien sûr mais hélas pas ce soir.**_

_Ce qui fait que, en avance, puisque je ne vous ai pas encore répondu à cet instant, pour l'OS numéro 58 de mardi dernier…_

Un grand **MERCI** (Maintenant je peux le mettre) à... **nagoyaka** - **zashikiwarashi** - **mimi** - **thefrenchfan** - **ilham** - **kuroneko11** - **Iroko** - **L'ange gardien** -** lisou52** - **cristalsky** - **kela** - **Yami Sheina** - **jojo** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami** - **haevenly** - **SNT59** - **shini-cat** et **marnie02**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi...

**_Catirella_**

◈

**Note de ce mercredi 20 juin à 19h10 :****  
****Je viens de lire vite fait les reviews déjà reçu sur cet OS.****  
****Et je pense qu'il y a une petite confusion... **  
**Je ne pars pas en vacances, je n'en ai pas.**  
**Je n'écrie pas juste les petits OS, plus autre chose, dans l'espoir d'écrire les suites de mes fictions en cours. Et comme je l'ai indiquer, écrire des OS plus long.**  
**Alors non... Snif... (Le "snif", c'est pour les vacances) **  
**Je reste avec vous sur FF, en juillet et août...**  
**J'ai le net qui vient aussi de me faire c'est faveur en tout bien tout honneur, hein… **  
**Voilà pour la petite note, BISOUS.**  
**Catirella**

◈

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS de mardi dernier " **Un cadeau très spécial **" : 

**kuroneko11** … J'ai un doute là ! Tu as changer de pseudo ? Donc dans le doute, car j'aimerais bien savoir avant de me ridiculiser si c'est bien toi... J'ai l'impression d'être folle. Merci pour ta review et BISOUS. Catirella

◇◈◇

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

◈

_L'italique normalement correspond aux pensées de Duo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas sitôt…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Duo s'étire tel un félin, les yeux fermés…

_Ahhhhh… Magnifique journée qui se profile… Je suis __h__eureux, j'ai trouv__é__ un copain, ma boite tourne comme sur des roulettes, j'ai même encore 3 nouveaux employ__és__ et l__à__ il est __**9h45**__ Je suis un homme mort et ruiné…Snif… _

_Bon OK le mot ruiné est un peu pouss__é__. Je suis pas encore la 1__ère__ fortune du monde__ la mumunième serait plus exacte… N__a__ ne cherche__z__ pas c'est comme ceux qui vive un peu mieux que la normal__e__. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat._

« Mon chaton est réveillé ? »

_Hein ? Na je suis pas un chat, j'aime pas le fouet moi… ! … Bien que ? HO les pensé__e__s les plus que pervers__es__ qui viennent de me traverser les neurones. Du moins le peu qu'il me reste depuis que j'ai un amant qui a dû faire un marathon de sexe dans sa folle jeunesse._

_Bien qu'il ne soit pas si vieux que cela mon Heechan… Hummmm, j'ai envi__e__ de lui…_

« Hummm, j'ai envie de toi. »

« S.O.S. Heero à ton service. »

« Idiot, retire-moi ce boxer et viens me faire l'amour, le boulot après. »

« Tu travailles le dimanche maintenant ? »

« Hein ? OH j'ai oublié qu'hier nous étions samedi, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de ne travailler qu'un samedi sur deux. »

« Cela ne fait que 15 jours que tu as commencé mon ange… Il va falloir que nous parlions après. »

Sourcils froncés et yeux suspicieux de la part de Duo.

« Et de quoi ? »

« Après il vaut mieux. »

« Non avant. »

Soupir de la part d'Heero et des yeux cobalt qui fixent des yeux améthyste, ayant une petite idée sur le sujet.

« Je pars dans 3 jours pour Haïti. »

« Combien ? »

« 4 mois. »

« Génial… Je n'ai plus envie je vais me doucher. »

« Duo... »

« Non c'est bon Heero, c'est toi il y a 5 mois qui m'a plus qu'harcelé pour que je vienne vivre chez toi. En même temps cela m'évite de faire plus de ménage mais je ne suis plus rémunéré lorsque je le fais en rentrant lorsque je ne bosse pas après 20h… »

« Je te paye en nature… »

« Je serais toi, je me ferais tout petit et je m'en doutais en disant " oui ". Cela ne pouvait pas durer puisque tu n'as pas posé depuis que je te connais. Mais 4 mois d'absence c'est trop. Je vais me chercher un studio et je partirais au plus vite de chez toi. »

Duo fait une tentative de quitter la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain adjacente. Mais Heero le prend dans ses bras lorsqu'il passe devant lui et colle le dos de Duo contre son torse.

« Duo ne soit pas fâché et ne pars pas. »

« Désolé, je ne vie pas de fantômes, fantasmes et d'eau fraîche. Mes draps ont déjà donné. Je veux ce que je n'ai jamais eu et j'ai eu le tort de croire que tu allais me l'offrir lorsque j'ai emménagé il y a un peu plus de 4 mois. Lâche-moi s'il te plait. »

« Non, viens avec moi. »

« Quoi ? Et je lâche ma petite société… Heero j'ai mis tout ce que j'avais dans celle-ci et même plus. J'ai réalisé un rêve Heero. Celui de pouvoir vivre décemment sans rien devoir à autrui. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des parents célèbres et riches comme les tiens Heero. Moi je n'ai eu que les orphelinats et la gentillesse d'un père qui m'a permis d'avoir un nom de famille. Alors ma réponse est non… Non je ne viendrais pas 4 mois avec toi en laissant les reines de ma société à mes employés. »

Heero le relâche et sort de la chambre. Mais il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bien… Je te laisse mon appartement le temps que tu trouves quelque chose… Je ferais appel à une autre société de nettoyage à mon retour. »

Duo ne le voit pas mais l'intonation de ces mots fait mal. Très mal à Duo. Il se mord les lèvres et ferme les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

Jamais il n'avait aimé un homme comme Heero. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal au niveau de son cœur, hormis lorsque le Père Maxwell était décédé 5 ans plus tôt.

Duo sous la douche laisse aller ses larmes.

Duo après sa douche s'habille et prend quelques affaires avec lui. Puis sans un mot pour Heero qui est devant son PC quitte l'appartement de celui-ci.

Duo se rendit chez Quatre son nouvel employer encore étudiant et rougit lorsqu'il le trouva en charmante compagnie. Trowa un client, mais aussi un étudiant tout comme Quatre.

Duo voulu partir et aller à l'Hôtel, mais Quatre qui avait un don, senti la détresse de Duo.

Trowa, une fois n'est pas coutume a tenu plus ou moins la chandelle à son petit ami et à Duo. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'en temps normal.

Duo le mercredi soir retourna à l'appartement d'Heero le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux qui menacent de couler le long de ses joues à tout moment.

L'avion d'Heero avait décoller à 15h42. Duo avait appelé l'aéroport pour avoir cette information. Il n'y avait qu'un seul vol et il avait réussi à en savoir plus. Á savoir si Heero était bien prévu sur ce vol-ci. Réléna qui était une de ses toute première cliente, travaille comme chef des hôtesses au sol de la plus grosse compagnie de l'aéroport . Heero justement allait s'envoler sur la compagnie où Réléna travaillait.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement à plus de 20 heures du soir, tout était plongé dans le noir et mort de toutes vies.

Duo se rendit dans la cuisine, là où tout avait commencé 9 mois plus tôt.

Sans s'en rendre compte Duo resta debout plus d'une demi-heure le regard dans le vide les larmes coulant inlassablement le long de ses joues.

« _Pourquoi ? Je t'aime putain_. »

« Je le sais mon ange. »

Duo se retourna et fixa Heero dans la pénombre de la pièce et secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche en signe d'incompréhension.

« Mais que fais-tu là ? Ton avion ? »

« J'ai rompu mon engagement dimanche soir. Je ne peux pas non plus rester aussi longtemps loin de toi. Plus maintenant, plus depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie Duo. »

Duo donne l'impression de grimacer, mais ce sont ses pleurs qui lui donnent cette image de lui. Heero se rapproche et le prend dans ses bras. Duo si glisse immédiatement et laisse aller ses dernières larmes.

Des larmes de soulagement.

« Pourquoi ton nom était toujours sur le vol prévu cet après midi ? »

« Mon nom oui mais pas mon prénom Duo… Le billet a était mis à disposition à un autre Yuy. Un cousin qui fait un stage de photos, avec ceux où j'étais supposé travailler durant 4 mois. »

« Et qui va poser alors ? »

« Un certain Wufei Chang. »

« C'est asiatique ça comme nom… Il est beau ? »

« DUO. »

Duo qui ne pleurait plus regarde Heero avec un beau sourire et avec amour.

« Je plaisante. Je t'aime tellement, j'ai cru te perdre à tout jamais. C'était trop tôt Heero et trop rapide comme séparation. »

« Hum, je sais… Duo je sais que cet appartement est le mien, mais que dirais-tu d'acheter un bien immobilier tous les deux. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Plus que jamais, mais je te préviens, je ne ferais pas plus le ménage dans notre nouvelle habitation qu'ici. »

« Ça je l'avais plus que remarqué. Autant tu n'aimes pas le linge sale qui traîne et aussi la vaisselle. Je sais le pourquoi du comment de la vaisselle de la première fois maintenant. Mais alors autant pour le côté, gros ménage, tu es abonné absent. Je le ferais faire en extra à un de mes employés. Je suis sûr qu'Hilde sera partante, rien que pour voir comment nous sommes en couple dans notre nouvelle maison. »

Heero sourit.

« Une maison… J'en conclu que c'est d'accord. »

« Oui. C'est d'accord… Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Un levé de sourcil.

« Tu ne vas pas partir cette fois-ci ? »

« Non, je vais rester et m'accrocher à toi comme une moule à son rocher.»

« Embrasse-moi. »

« S.O.S. Duo à votre ser… »

Le mot fut perdu dans un baiser désiré depuis plus de trois jours.

**7 ****mois**** plus ****tard**

« Duo je suis… … Je t'ai manqué ? »

« OH VI VI VI VI VI… Ne pars plus plus de 5 jours loin de moi. Là 10 c'est trop… Même 5 je veux plus… Tu m'as rapporté un souvenir d'Italie ? »

Heero ne put d'empêcher de rire. Á peine son sac posé et pénétré dans leur maison que Duo lui avait sauté dans les bras.

Au vu de la grosseur de Duo, Heero n'avait eu aucun mal à le réceptionner et bien au contraire. Il était lui-aussi heureux de retrouver son ange au bout de 10 jours.

« C'était pour la bonne cause Duo.

« Oui je sais mais tu m'as terriblement manqué. J'ai joué à la mouche. La maison brille de partout. »

« Baka… Et oui tu as un cadeau d'Italie. »

« C'est quoi c'est quoi ? »

« Allons dans la chambre. »

« Hein ? … C'est quoi ce cadeau ? »

« Tu auras ton cadeau après, car moi-aussi j'ai très envie de toi. »

Duo soupire de contentement et Heero dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui une fois le baiser rompu embrasse son futur amant dans le cou durant l'ascension des escaliers.

Duo est heureux et il sait que d'ici 2 mois il aura une copie du calendrier où Heero a posé en tenue très mais alors très sexy… Voir même osée…

Calendrier qu'Hilde s'empressera d'acheter dès sa sortie pour qu'elle aussi fasse sa bonne action pour la nouvelle année.

L'année à venir sera mise à nu.

**FIN  
du  
LIX**

Si certains n'ont pas compris, Heero a posé un peu comme nos rugbymen où tous les bénéfices sont reversés à une association, je crois. Heero a fait la même chose. Si certaines ne voient pas de quoi je parle allez jeter un coup d'œil à celui de cette année… Et…

BAVEZ… Niak niak…

**Je le remets juste au cas ou : Pour les mois de juillet et août " les petits OS du mardi " ne seront pas présents**.

Il est possible qu'à la place si j'ai de l'inspiration vous ayez des OS version moyen, soit le mardi ou le vendredi. Mais pas toutes les semaines. Uniquement si j'en écrit bien sûr, donc il est possible aussi qu'il n'y ait rien.

**" les petits OS du mardi " reviendront le mardi 4 septembre 2007 si tout va bien.**

Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain normalement ou dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et A+**_


End file.
